TwoShot:El DIA QUE ISABELLA DECIDIO MORIR
by Ise2289
Summary: ¿Existía la posibilidad de ser feliz? Para Isabella era imposible. O al menos eso creía. ¿Alguien podrá rescatarla de caer al vacío?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas Bienvenidas nuevamente.**

**Esta ocasion traigo un One Shot.**

**Mi inspiracion fue un dia de tristeza en mi vida y aunque no se acerca en lo mas minimo la tragedia a lo que es mi vida; y doy gracias a eso, me dio el suficiente material para escribir esto.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen saber lo que les ha parecido, ahora si...**

**A leer!**

**Disclaimer****: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Recomendacion_**** para escuchar:**

**A drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope**

* * *

****El día que Isabella decidió morir****

**"La lluvia no cesa, las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, estoy preparada... lavo mis heridas con cada gota, estoy desinfentada... estoy preparada y solo eso me basta" -Yo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento de Seattle esta mas fuerte de lo usual...

De pie sintiéndose por primera vez poderosa ante los miles de transeúntes, alzándose frente a los rascacielos, ante su familia, ante su fracaso, ante su vida y ante su alma rota.

Una paz absoluta colaba entre su cuerpo y le acariciaba la piel.  
El sonido de su corazón estaba agitado, sonaba como el batir de alas de un colibrí.

Suspiro con los ojos cerrados, el aire revolvía su larga cabellera caoba, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, con voz melodiosa le hablo al viento y con la cabeza hacia arriba:

-Hoy por fin diré a adiós a mi sufrimiento, tal vez no me quieras ahí contigo, tal vez no sea digna de tu acogimiento, tal vez no sea tu mejor ejemplo, solo dame esa paz que tanto anhelo, solo eso quiero. -una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho aun cerrado- por favor, por favor -rogó - solo dame la oportunidad de irme, de desterrar toda mi frustración, mi rencor, mi dolor -ahora las lagrimas caían con mas fuerza-, hazme sentir que valgo aunque sea para morir.

De pronto el viento se torno en ráfagas mas fuertes y las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza y fragmentos de su hogar pasaron por su mente.

Vio el rostro de su madre ser golpeado por su padre.  
Veía como hilos de sangre salían de la comisura de sus labios, el ojo hinchado y la escuchaba gritar con insultos hacia su atacante. En él, su padre, veía la furia de una bestia salvaje, una bestia que no le importaba que fuera su mujer, la persona que decía amar era a quien golpeaba.

Su llanto fue desgarrador ante la escena, pero un rayo y un trueno lo acallaron.

Un nuevo relámpago atravesó los cielos y otro flash de vida cruzo por su ojos cerrados...

Era el primer día de clase en el instituto. Ahí vio al que seria o al menos eso pensó... EL AMOR DE SU VIDA.  
Jacob Black era el capitán del equipo de Futbol y ese día por casualidades del destino había chocado con el, y ahí había "surgido" su amor por el.

Empezaron con salidas de fines de semana, hasta que un día le pidió que fuese su novia, flotaba entre las nubes.  
Era la primera vez que alguien la veía con ojos de "amor".  
El siempre había sido tan amable y dulce hasta que un día esa mirada se transformo en alguien totalmente diferente.

Un momento que ella pensó seria mágico se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Jacob Black la había violado.

Le daba asco el solo recordarlo y su corazón se estrujo como antes le había pasado.

Un cambio abrupto hubo en el ambiente. Y de pronto un par de ojos verdes vinieron a su cabeza.

Edward. Su Edward.

El era chico quien poseía su corazón aunque no lo supiera, el tan apuesto e inteligente jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, tan insignificante, una chica que se escondía tras una mascara de fracasos porque nunca nadie la ayudo diciéndole lo contrario. No sabia su apellido, ni de donde venia, pero amaba espiarlo en las tarde en el salón de música.

Lo admiraba y le embelesaba mirarlo tocando con melancolía su enorme piano.

Como si nada ni nadie a su alrededor existiera.

Su sonrisa torcida era como su sol personal, cada que aparecía en su magnifico rostro, era como una luz que iluminaba su oscura vida. siempre deseando en silencio que un dia pudieran estar juntos, lanzando plegarias sin embargo, ella era feliz con el... en la distancia.

Ella sabia que no podía ser digna y jamás podría estar a su lado.

Estaba sucia, rota y sin posibilidades de reconstrucción.  
Como una pequeña, vieja e insignifica muñeca de trapo.

Y así recordando ese hermoso rostro, esos brillantes ojos y aquella la sonrisa deslumbrante, con las gotas de la lluvia que ya habían comenzado a caer… sintiendose libre por fin, Isabella había decidido morir.

.

.

.

- En la Universidad -

La buscaba con la mirada, estaba ansioso.  
Era extraña la sensación que hace unos minutos se había instalado en su estomago.

Aquella chica menuda de grandes ojos expresivos no estaba.

Compartían muy pocas clases y se había dado cuenta la manera de como ella lo observaba cada que él disimulaba que la observaba.

Sus miradas muy pocas veces se habían cruzado, pero incluso en esas pocas ocasiones, sentía una conexión con ella.  
Era como si le leyera la mente, muchas ocasiones la miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

Le encantaba que fuera natural y no como todas aquellas chicas que estaban mas preocupadas en su aspecto.

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y poco a poco algo fue cambiando entro de su interior.  
Un sentimiento calido fue apoderándose cada que la miraba.

Pero ahora una espina de angustia se clavaba en su cuerpo... de repente un rayo atravesó las nubes seguido de un trueno retumbante... cuando mira hacia arriba diviso una silueta sobre el edificio que quedaba dos lotes mas adelante de la salida de la universidad y las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta, todos corría con pavor por la lluvia... es algo que aun no entendía.  
El agua es vida, ¿entonces porque todos huían?

Otro rayo cayo y volvió a divisar la silueta pero esta vez logro captar quien era.

Isabella.

Como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe, reacciono y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Rápidamente cruzo la calle, atravesando el atestado trafico, entre gritos y bocinazos; la lluvia caía mas pesada empapando sus ropas, cosa que no le daba la minima importancia y se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba.

¿Que demonios le pasaba?  
¿A caso quería morir?

El no lo sabia... no importaba, el tenia que correr, correr porque si ella caía al vacío el también caería.

No la dejaría ¿Acaso tan rota estaba?

Eso después lo averiguaría.

Auque igual, no le interesaba.

El la amaba como a nada. Hasta hacia unos segundos comprendió sus sentimientos, en el mismo momento en que la vio ahí punto de ponerle un punto final a la vida de su chica amada.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus piernas dolían pero lograría rescatarla.

Si el ama, el vive y el respira por y para ella, aunque no lo sepa.

Las escaleras parecían infinitas... como podía las saltaba, su corazón bombeaba sin cesar hasta que llego a la puerta que daba hacia la azotea.

Giro la perilla pero ésta no cedía.

Su desesperación estaba a punto de sofocarlo, pero se dijo que por ella resistiría. y de una patada se abrió aquella puerta.

Vio como dio un paso y sus brazos.

La vio tomar impulso y con la voz más tranquila y suave le dijo.

-No lo hagas.  
SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE SUCEDA, NO LO HAGAS.  
DEJAME CONTRUIRTE UN MUNDO... UN MUNDO PARA TI Y PARA MÍ.  
PERO NO LO HAGAS. POR FAVOR MI MUÑECA DE PORCELANA.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se es demasiado cortito pero asi salio. Ojala haya sido de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos en las otras actualizaciones!**

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**** Ise :D ****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas Bienvenidas nuevamente. Y como lo prometido es deuda...  
**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que leyeron la primera parte, aunque originalmente solo era de un solo capitulo, por ustedes logre sacar la Segunda parte, ya que para algunas quedo inconclusa la historia, pues aqui se los dejo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Cancion recomendada**

**Fix you- Cold Play  
**

* * *

**** El dia que Isabella decidio morir ****

**"Sin juzgar pasados, sin mirar errores, siempre a tu lado para que en cada caida pueda levantarte, dejame curarte, dejame amarte, ahora solo somos tu y yo contra el mundo"- Yo**

**(Segunda Parte)**

Las gotas de lluvia caían y lavaban su alma... era como si el viento —o quien haya escuchado su monólogo— hubiera aceptado su derrota y estuviera de acuerdo con su fin.

Pero de golpe el viento dejó de soplar tan fuerte, aún con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo bañado del torrente lluvia que caía y a punto de dar su paso final, un susurro le llegó.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Se paró en seco y se dijo que su mente y su razón le estaban jugando una mala pasada, titubeó— ¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE SUCEDA, NO LO HAGAS! ¡DEJAME CONTRUIR UN MUNDO PARA TI, UN MUNDO PARA TI Y PARA MÍ! ¡PERO NO LO HAGAS!

Esa voz... aunque jamás había cruzado palabra con él, la reconocería donde fuera, su corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no se quería engañar. Él jamás estaría ahí con ella, él no podía saber quién era ella. Se encontraba luchando contra su inestable razón, era tanto su fervor y deseo de estar junto a él. Que su propia mente le regalaba unos últimos instantes con esa voz, tan suave como el algodón. Tan delicada como el terciopelo.

Esa voz que tantas veces anhelo tener junto a ella. Sonrió de alegría y tristeza, porque sólo escuchaba lo que tantas veces deseó, lo que tantos días anheló y jamás llegó.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora su cabeza tenía el descaro de hacerla sufrir más?

Agradecía su reciente locura, en una sonrisa irónica, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. Ironía, porque a pesar de que acababa de decidir dejar atrás todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, se permitió unos segundos mas.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! —la lluvia ya no caía tan fuerte y abrió los ojos, ya rojos de tantas lágrimas, de un solo golpe. — ¡Por favor, voltea!

Él hablaba despacio pero conciso. Bajó los brazos y pensó que esta vez si había quedado sin una pizca de cordura. Porque era casi imposible o mas bien, definitiva y totalmente imposible que él estuviera ahí, en esa fría azotea que veía sus últimos instantes de su resquebrajada existencia.

Temía mirar a sus espaldas, siempre temía mirar hacia atrás y terminar por resquebrajarse en su totalidad, por creer solo en una ilusión. Sin embargo, poco a poco volteó, pero no contó con que sus traicioneros tenis y el agua de la lluvia la harían resbalar a la orilla del edificio. Al voltear, ambos se miraron con diferentes gestos.

Él tenía el terror impreso en el rostro, en cambio ella, mostraba y una sonrisa paz y felicidad; él SÍ estaba ahí. Al final de cuentas, sus últimos instantes fueron felices al verlo ahí aún con la cara descompuesta del miedo.

Pero él fue más rápido, y la sostuvo. La lluvia volvió a tomar vigor después de su pequeña pausa, caía incesante ante la escena que se producía, ella pendiendo de la mano y el corazón pendiendo de la vida de ella.

Él la miraba extrañado, no veía temor ni angustia, su bello rostro estaba adornado de una sonrisa, que en otra situación sería su mas grandioso regalo, pero en ese momento lo que más quería era subirla de nueva cuenta al edificio.

— ¡Viniste! —le susurró, miraba su agarre y como la sostenía con vehemencia, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Por favor! —Suplicó— ¡Por favor resiste! —los ojos de ese Ángel estaban cristalinos, no sabía si por la lluvia o si eran lágrimas—. ¡Por favor muñequita mía! ¡Sostente!

— ¿Por qué…? —En un pequeño murmullo dijo — ¿Para qué seguir…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Qué…?— balbuceaba, parecía que al fin aceptaba que Edward estaba ahí.

Para Edward, era sorprende que estuviera tan tranquila, le extrañaba su serenidad, era increíblemente asombrosa la paz que veía en sus ojos.

Para ella no era tan importante donde se encontraba y más si pendida de la mano de ese ángel, con la lluvia bañándolos y a punto de caer al vacío y como si algo la hubiera iluminado, la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Ya no quería morir.

No quiso dejar de existir.

Ya no quiso desaparecer.

—Por ti… por mi… ¡Por favor! Sólo ayúdame para que te pueda subir —ella asintió y con todas la fuerzas que pudo, la jaló hacia arriba intentando hacer que pisara el borde de la azotea.

Su intento falló al pisar ella la pared, ni la lluvia ni sus zapatillas ayudaban, y volvió a resbalar.

—No puedo… —el pánico a fin hacia mella en el interior de Isabella. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Un nuevo intento.

Ahora juntó todas sus fuerzas, el repique de su corazón y el poder de su alma. Logró subirla.

Trayéndola de vuelta a la vida. Manteniendo unidos los pedazos rotos de su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

.

.

.

¿Se puede recomponer una persona que ha estado perdida mucho tiempo?

¿Alguien que pensó que nunca podría encontrar la felicidad?

Para Bella la respuesta era simple.

¡Sí!

Ella era la prueba de que así era. Ahora lo comprendía, su menudo cuerpo atado a los brazos de su Ángel Guardián, lo podía comprobar. Tenía la ligera noción que se encontraban dentro del departamento de él. Al menos, eso supuso.

No sabía donde estaba, tampoco es como si le importara; solo sentía el calor que emanaba de él, su dulce aliento, su olor hipnotizante y esa voz que la acariciaba con las palabras mas dulces que jamás escuchó. Le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza y las mejillas.

—Tranquila muñeca —sus susurros eran como calmantes en sus oídos— todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante estaré para ti, no quiero que me cuentes nada, ten por seguro que no te lo cuestionaré. — lentamente hizo que se incorporara, logrando que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

—Te aseguro Isabella, que te amo con todo mi corazón, tampoco sé porque razón y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo. —ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Có…cómo sabes mi nombre? —bajando la mirada, preguntó.

—No importa muñequita —la besó nuevamente pero esta vez, dando un roce en los labios— solo sé que te amo con mi alma y nunca mas te permitiré intentar dejarme.

Lo abrazó y musitó un pequeño —"Gracias".

—No me des las gracias, solo espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo y que me quieras y ames como yo a ti.

—Pero no sabes nada de mí… —un dejo de tristeza invadió su voz.

—Shhh… sshhhh… muñequita, ya te dije que eso no me importa. —Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación en penumbras— No te preocupes por nada, ahora solo quiero que me beses.

Una vez mas los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sin duda éstas, eran de entera felicidad, su Ángel la amaba, agradecía con su espíritu eso.

Lo amaba, lo amaba como a nada, solo quería escuchar de su propia voz.

No sabía si algún día se enteraría de su pasado, ella anhelaba un futuro junto a él, una vida sin dolor, sin remordimientos, sin pasado, solo con la mirada fija en su futuro por el camino de felicidad.

Pero estaba segura que pasara lo que pasara, agradecía ese día, ese momento, esa tormenta y la presencia de él, la salvaran del día que había decidido morir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por ser parte de mis historias, a todas y cada una de aquellas chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarme un review, los follows y demas. Infintas gracias por el apoyo, y como olvidarme de las lectoras invisibles, que se que andan por ahi leyendo en el silencio, gracias tambien por su tiempo.**

**Ahora si, le digo Adios a esta chica que vio salir la luz solar de su amor despues de la tormentosa vida pasada.**

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos en las otras actualizaciones!**

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

_**** Ise :D ****_


End file.
